


I'm In

by CircleTime



Series: The Exciting and Erotic Escapades of Elliott Witt [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: While enjoying his fame and fortune at the VIP Bar, Elliott "Mirage" Witt bumps into fellow legend, Crypto, and buys him a drink, only to be surprised when the mysterious man invites him back to his room for a hookup.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Exciting and Erotic Escapades of Elliott Witt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I'm In

Elliott Witt sat at the bar, sipping a cocktail from one of those fancy glasses that you had to hold like a chalice between your fingers. There was a slice of lime – or something that looked a lot  _ like _ lime – floating around in the glass, as well as a paper umbrella that had poked him in the eye twice before he’d gotten the bright idea to take it out. It tasted like opulence and success – or so the drinks menu had insisted. To Elliott, it just tasted like something that was a lot like lime. He could’ve mixed a drink like this in his sleep...without using his arms.

But, hey, this was the life, right? Fame, money, beautiful women – the works! At least, in theory. Right now, there didn’t seem to be any women (beautiful or otherwise) to be seen in his immediate vicinity, since he was sitting alone at the bar. But he had fame, at least! After his latest string of victories in the arena,  _ everyone _ wanted to be Mirage: the charming and loveable goofball of the Apex Games! And not to mention the money – how else could he afford the pricey lime-adjacent drinks in the exclusive VIP Apex Legends bar? Okay, so maybe he had come to the bar to  socialise and nobody was speaking to him, but that was just a temporary issue. He had friends! Just not currently  _ with _ him...

He’d been scanning the bar as casually and as hopefully as he could since he’d entered, desperately seeking a friendly face. His closest friend in the game – Lifeline – was nowhere to be seen. His other good friend and on-and-off fuckbuddy,  Makoa , was similarly absent, much to Elliott’s disappointment. He’d been hoping to go home with somebody tonight, and he could always count on  Makoa showing him a damn good time. Who did that leave? He spotted Bangalore sitting at a table across the way, but there was a gaggle of adoring  ladyfans clustered around her like a swarm, and Elliott figured he was much too sober to chance his arm by crashing that particular party. Octane was doing shots three or four at a time, performing before a camera that was undoubtedly streaming the entire affair live to an audience of millions. Wattson was happily chatting away to an apparently not-disinterested Wraith while nursing a glass of orange juice. Would they be his best shot at at least  _ talking _ to somebody this evening?

But then his eyes landed upon another legend – a familiar face from one of his most recent wins. The dark hair, white jacket, and brooding expression all marked him out as ‘Crypto’, one of the latest fighters on the scene. He’d been a crucial part of Elliott’s team in the arena – although Elliott had still been the one to secure the win, obviously. He was drinking alone from a bottle of beer, with a thousand-yard stare. Clearly in the mood for a chat, then, right?

_ Why not?  _ Elliott thought as he hopped down from the bar stool and strode purposefully over toward Crypto’s table. It wasn’t as though he was  unattractive – far from it, in fact. It wasn’t as though Elliott had no interest in other men – some of his most enjoyable hook-ups had been with men. And it wasn’t as though Crypto was an unfriendly person...

“Hey there, chum!” Elliott enthused as he sat down across from the unsmiling man and made himself comfortable. 

“What do you want, old man?” Crypto asked in an unfriendly voice.

“Just thought I’d hit you up while I’m in the local- in the locally- in this place,” he stammered, trying to keep his bravado in the face of Crypto’s unflinching stare. “Ya know, us being best buds and all?”

“I don’t recall ever saying you were my friend.”

“Aww,  _ c’mon _ ! I don’t take time out of my busy schedule just for  _ anybody _ , you know. You should feel grateful. Just sayin’.”

“Busy, hm?” Crypto regarded him with those mirthless eyes. “You’ve been sitting alone at the bar for the last half-hour without speaking to anybody.”

Elliott flinched. “Y-You were spying on me?”

“I spy on everyone,” Crypto said, as though discussing something as mundane as feeding his goldfish or ironing his jacket.

“Well, great,  _ that’s _ not creepy or anything,” Elliott grumbled. “This is why you have no friends.”

“I thought you said I was  _ your _ friend?”

“W-Well, I  ju \- I was just trying-” Elliott clamped his jaw shut as he tried to compose himself. Something about this guy just got him all hot under the collar and he wasn’t totally sure what it was. “I just want to talk to you, okay? Stop trying to make me out to be some...some  _ loser _ . I’m a winner,  ya hear me? A  _ winner _ !”

Several of the patrons seated at nearby tables were glancing over in confusion as Elliott’s voice rose sharply, and he felt heat rise in his face under their stares. Crypto, for his part, continued his ceaseless watching in silence, doing little to ease Elliott’s discomfort. Eventually, once the onlookers  realised that nothing was wrong, they all returned to their drinks and conversations, and Crypto finally spoke up.

“You wanted to talk? So, talk.”

“Right. Talking. Yeah, I can do that.” Elliott swallowed. “You, uh, got any hobbies?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Really? What about  favourite foods?”

“Not your business.”

“You like movies? TV shows? Holo-operas?”

“Not your business.”

“What about pets? You seem like a cat person.”

“No.”

“A dog person?”

“No.”

“Maybe a lizard person? You got a bunch of little scaly boys crawling around your place?”

“ _ A- _ _ ni _ _ - _ _ yo _ .”

“Uh, sorry?”

“That means ‘no’.”

Elliott sighed and slumped back into his seat. “You know, you’re really not making this easy for me.”

“I’ll be honest with you, old man. I didn’t come here to make friends. I’m here-”

“‘To win.’ Yeah, yeah.” Elliott waved a dismissive hand. “Talk about a cliché.”

Oddly enough, Crypto smiled at that. It wasn’t a very friendly smile, but it sure was an improvement on the glower Elliott had been receiving for the part few minutes.

“I’m here for vengeance.”

Elliott blinked. “Uhhh, that sounds...healthy.”

“I never said it was.”

“W-Well...am I  gonna be a part of that ‘vengeance’?”

“Hopefully not.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow. “‘Hopefully’?”

“ Ya . You’re hard to kill.”

Elliott flashed a smile that he hoped cover up his nerves. “Can I, uh, get you a nice, cool  bev \- bevar- a nice, cool drink?”

Crypto’s eyes dropped to the empty glass on the table before him, before flickering back up to meet Elliott’s. “Something strong.”

“You got it, old-buddy-old-pal!”

Crypto grunted, but otherwise remained silent as Elliott made his way back to the bar. He strode over to the bartender with purpose and pride, leaning down onto the counter with one elbow and trying not to wince as he felt a warm, sticky liquid touch his sleeve.

“Can I get, uh, two Interstellar Crashes?”

The bartender – an unsmiling person of ambiguous gender with short, blond hair and purple nail polish – gave Elliott a bewildered frown. “A what?”

“You don’t know what an Interstellar Crash is? They’re all the rage on Harmony!”

“We’re not on Harmony,” the bartender pointed out a patiently as they could, “and I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Elliott sighed. “Great. Well, in that case-”

He promptly vaulted over the bar and began setting about, gathering the objects he’d need for mixing. The bartender spluttered in protest, but Elliott waved them off with one hand as he picked up a set of glasses.

“Hey, I’m Mirage, remember? Hero of the Apex Games? Ace bartender from Solace? I’ll pay you back for the drinks. You got any Trojan Rum?”

The bartender grumbled. “I’ll get some for you. Hold on...”

“Hey, thanks! You, my friend, are wonderful!”

Within five minutes, Elliott had made his way back to Crypto’s table, somewhat surprised to see that the other man hadn’t slipped out while Elliott had been distracted. He was eyeing Elliott as  coolly as ever as he carried a glass filled with greenish liquid in each hand, setting them down carefully onto the table with no small amount of pride.

“There  ya go – one Interstellar Crash each for you and me. Drink up!”

Crypto eyed the drink warily. “I’ve never heard of an ‘Interstellar Crash’ before.”

“It’s a popular cocktail from Harmony. Strong, sweet, and salient.”

“‘Salient’?” Crypto echoed in confusion.

“Or maybe it was ‘saturated’? ‘Satisfying’? Some s-word, anyway.”

Crypto hadn’t touched the drink yet, and was continuing to stare at the glass as though it were a foreign object. Elliott lifted his own glass and took a swig,  savouring the taste as it swilled on his tongue before swallowing it down and feeling the alcohol tingling in his throat. He hummed to convey his satisfaction to the other man.

“ Mmm , mmm,  _ mmm _ , that is good! Nobody does Interstellar Crashes better than me! Nobody on this side of the Frontier, anyway.” Still seeing Crypto’s wariness, Elliott added, “Don’t worry – it's only poisonous to reptiles! Just so long as you keep it away from your pet lizards at home, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I already told you, I don’t have...never mind.” Crypto shook his head wearily before lifting the glass to his lips and taking a tentative sip. Elliott watched the expression on the other man’s face carefully as he tipped his drink further back, before setting the glass back down onto the table.

“Well...?” he prompted.

Crypto gave a shrug. “It’s good.”

Elliott nodded. “‘Good’. Right. Great! I mean, that’s cool. Yeah...”

An uncomfortable silence arose between the two men, punctuated on occasion by the quiet noises of them sipping their drinks. Despite his calm response to Elliott’s question, Crypto seemed rather keen on the drink he’d been given, and had drained most of his glass in a matter of minutes. But Elliott took to awkward silences like dolphins took to the cold vacuum of outer space, and eventually he blurted out another question.

“So, you, uh, you...come here often?”

Crypto quirked an eyebrow at him. “Is this the part where you ask me to sleep with you?”

Elliott nearly choked on the mouthful of his Interstellar Crash that he’d hastily taken after he’d fumbled his question. “I, well, that is, you know, I should, well, I mean...”

“Take your time, old man.” 

Another rare smile – this one more like a smirk. Crypto was obviously amused by he had flustered Elliott. It would’ve been annoying if it didn’t make Crypto’s handsome face look even more so.

“Usually,” Elliott began, as carefully as he could, “I wait a little longer before I make any sughe- sugger- suggester...” He huffed air through his nose, forcing himself to try and calm down. “Before I make a move.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m making that move  _ for _ you.”

“Yeah, well, I- huh?”

“You wanted to ask me to have sex with you. I’m saying yes.”

Elliott blinked three times in a row before he managed to mutter, “Cool. I mean, yeah, great. Awesome! I mean...that’s cool.”

Crypto’s response was to drain the last of his Interstellar Crash, knocking the drink back and settling the now-empty glass back down onto the table before wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. 

“I’m staying in the Turing Suite. Thirty-seventh floor. Go there alone in an hour’s time. If you’re up for it.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving a stunned Elliott alone at the table, unable to believe his luck.

After returning to his own penthouse suite to freshen-up, dab on some cologne, and make finger-guns at his own shirtless reflection in a desperate attempt to bolster his self-confidence, Elliott made his way to Crypto’s suite. He told himself the churning in his stomach was just the acceleration of the elevator as it dropped down to the thirty-seventh floor. As he stepped out into the corridor, he ignored the buzzing in his ears and the sweat that trickled down his back. What did he have to be nervous about? If he had a credit for every hot, mysterious person he’d hooked up with for casual sex, then...well, he’d have a decent amount of credits. But, then again, he already had a lot of credits from his arena wins, and...

He shook his head, trying to shake off that weird buzzing noise. Maybe it was just an aftereffect of the  Interstellar Crash? He did feel pleasantly un-sober still when he finally reached the door of the Turing Suite. He lifted a hand to knock, only to hear a click as it swung open before him. Swallowing down his nerves, Elliott stepped into the room.

The suite interior was more modest than his own – even after putting aside the obvious and unfortunate lack of posters and banners with Elliott’s face plastered all over them. There were few windows, and all were tinted, and even the bed was merely queen-sized. The bed, appropriately enough, was where Elliott found Crypto, lying on his back with one ankle crossed over the other, holding a familiar-looking device up in front of his eyes.

“I, uh, came alone?” Elliott mumbled by way of greeting.

“I know,” Crypto replied.

Elliot t was about to respond to that ominous statement when the buzzing noise he’d been hearing for the past few minutes suddenly got a great deal louder, and he instinctively ducked out of the way as Crypto’s drone zoomed past, folding itself up and docking into a charging port on the bedside locker that flickered to life as the drone inserted itself. Crypto closed the device and set it down beside the drone’s dock.

“You were keeping an eye on me,” Elliott said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.

“Had to make sure,” Crypto said with a shrug. 

“What, you don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust  _ anyone _ .”

“Right, right. Should’ve expected that response.”

“I guess you’re not so clever after all, old man.”

Elliott sighed. “You’ve  gotta stop calling me ‘old man’. It’s Elliott – Elliott Witt.”

Crypto frowned at him. “You shouldn’t give out your real name so freely, you know.”

“Oh, yeah?” Elliott grinned smugly at him. “What makes you think that’s my real name?” 

“I’ve read your file.”

Elliott’s grin dropped. “What? That’s no fair! I didn’t get to read  _ your _ file!”

“And you never will.” Now it was Crypto’s turn to smile at him, the sight of which made Elliott’s stomach flip despite his annoyance.

“Guess you’re not  gonna give me your name, then, either?”

He shook his head. “‘Crypto’ is all you need to know.”

“Really?” Elliott groaned like a child who had just been given an extra helping of homework. “That’s no fair, either! How am I  gonna scream that out when I’m coming? ‘Crypt- ohhh ! Crypt- _ ohhhhhh _ _...!’ _ ” He moaned, calling out the other legend’s name like a sigh, and, to Elliot t’s surprise and amusement, he watched Crypto’s face turn pink.

“Maybe I’ll just have to gag you,” Crypto muttered, staring away towards one of the walls. “That way you won’t have to worry about it.”

“ Heyyy , was that an actual  _ joke _ ? From Mr. Grumpy-Face himself? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Crypto got up off the bed at last and stepped calmly towards Elliott, who noticed, for the first time since entering the room, that the other man wasn’t wearing his usual shirt beneath his jacket. Instead, his chest was bared, revealing to Elliott a firm pair of pecs marked with a set of scars underneath. His eyes trailed down to the washboard abs, then further still to the waistband of Crypto’s underwear, which was now visible where his pants sagged slightly.

“See something you like,  _ Elliott _ ?”

His head jolted up in surprise at actually hearing his name from that mouth, coming-face-to-face with Crypto and his smirk again.

“Uh,” was all Elliott could say.

“That’s what I thought.”

Crypto stepped closer, leaning in to press his forehead against Elliott’s, his mouth  tantalisingly close. Elliott closed the distance without so much as a thought, lips crashing together, his hands moving up automatically to brush against all that taut, bare skin on display. Elliott pulled him closer and Crypto grunted against him, the sound of it making his cock grow hard against the fabric of his underwear. Crypto shrugged his shoulders and let his jacket drop to the floor, letting Elliott wrap his arms all the way around the other man. He deepened the kiss, leaning against Crypto, only for his chin to bump against something hard. He broke apart from the other man, frowning as he took in the cybernetic device that was still attached to his jaw, covering everything from his ears to his clavicles in hard, shiny plastic.

“You, uh, ever  gonna take that thing off your face?”

“It doesn’t,” Crypto replied.

“Doesn’t what?”

“Doesn’t come off,” he clarified, backing away from Elliott and taking a set on the bed again. “Now, get those clothes off you.”

Elliott didn’t have to be told twice. He yanked his shoes off with lightning speed, wriggled out of his socks and began to tiptoe towards the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside.

“I didn’t say you could get onto the bed.”

Elliott froze midway through pulling down his fly. So,  _ that _ was how this kid operated? Well, that was fine by him. Elliott let a casual grin spread across his face as he gyrated his hips, turning on the spot so that his back was to Crypto as he took hold of his pants and began to lower them, inch-by-inch, down over his ass. The underwear he’d selected for this particular engagement were a  limited edition pair: the  NebulaJock by Ganymede – the finest provider of luxury-brand underwear for men and men-related individuals in the Frontier. The product was designed to “enhance” one’s attributes, and Elliott had plenty of attributes to spare. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping to see Crypto’s reaction when he  realised just how little of Elliott’s body the  NebulaJock covered.

“I didn’t ask for a striptease,” Crypto muttered, but Elliott couldn’t fail to miss the way his eyes were lingering on the freshly-exposed parts of Elliott’s incredibly gorgeous body.

“I know,” he replied with a cheeky smile, wiggling his hips again as he shimmied out of his trousers. “But I gave you one, anyway. That’s how good of a friend I am. Hope you don’t mind if I leave these on for a little while – these aren’t the kind of undies you just toss onto the floor and forget about.”

“Trust me, Elliott,” he said, and Elliott suppressed another shiver upon hearing his name again, “you won’t be taking those off until I say so. Now, get over here.”

Elliott’s feet carried him across the room as though compelled, and he climbed onto the bed, practically collapsing into Crypto’s arms as they kissed again. Elliott wrapped his legs around the other man’s lower back, sitting in his lap as he held him tight. He grinned against Crypto’s mouth as he felt a pair of hands work their way down his back, tug gently on the waistband before carrying on down to grab hold of Elliott’s bare asscheeks, squeezing them tight.

“Yeah,” Elliott said, puffing his chest out proudly as Crypto felt him up, “one of my better qualities, for sure. Especially since-  _ ohhh _ _!  _ Mmmm ... ”

He squirmed as a finger brushed against his entrance and traced circles around his tight hole. Elliott’s head lolled back as he relished the sensation, but one of Crypto’s hands detached from his ass and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down into another, hungry kiss. Elliott hummed into Crypto’s mouth, his pitch increased as the finger pushed insistently against his hole.

“I want to eat it,” Crypto said after their mouths had finally separated.

“Oh, my god, yes. Please.”

“Lie down.”

Elliott clambered out of Crypto’s lap and threw himself down on the bed, arching his bed slightly to lift his ass up off the bed. He felt those hands on his ass again, pushing his cheeks apart before Crypto’s mouth moved in. The feel of that tongue slithering between his crack and lathering his hole was enough to make Elliott tremble, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned weakly into the pillow. The tongueing was long and steady, each lick making Elliott’s whole body tingle, sizzling like a flame.

“ Ahhhh , y-you've done this before, haven’t you...?”

Crypto gave no reply, busy as his mouth was with more important things. Elliott sighed with no small amount of contentment and pressed his face deeper into the pillow in a hugely vain attempt to stifle his groans. He lost track of the minutes as they ticked slowly, blissfully by. It wasn’t until a particularly deep swipe of Crypto’s tongue made him squirm that he felt the growing puddle of fluid in his underwear, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“H-Hey, ahh, Crypto?” Elliott panted. “I-I might need to take these off now. If that’s o-okay with you?.”

He felt Crypto’s mouth move away from his hole at last. “I thought you wanted to keep them on?”

“W-Well, I did, but...well, at this rate, they’re going to be soaked through.”

“That’s a shame.”

Elliott huffed as he imagined the other man’s smug smile painting his face again, but was surprised when he felt a hand on either hip, tugging at his underwear and dragging them past his waist, then pulling them down his legs. Elliott lifted his feet as the  NebulaJock caught around his ankles, before he heard the unmistakable sound of his prized undies being flung across the room.

“H-Hey, careful with those!” he snapped, twisting around to shoot Crypto a glare. “Those are limited-edition underwear from Ganymede – you know how much those are worth? Not just anybody owns one of  _ those _ babies!”

Crypto cocked his head as he began to unbuckle his pants. “Is that so?”

“Yeah!” Elliott folded his arms grumpily as he met Crypto’s cocky stare. “I’ve got a one-of-a-kind sponsorship deal with Ganymede, so they sent me a batch of their finest products as part of our- wait a minute...”

Elliott watched in dawning horror as Crypto’s pants slid off and revealed what was unmistakably another  NebulaJock clinging tightly to his  nether regions . Crypto kicked his pants away with a smirk and said, “Guess they’re not quite as rare as you thought.”

“Y-You...!” Elliott gaped. “Don’t tell me they gave you a sponsorship deal, too?!”

“They offered me one,” Crypto admitted, “but I turned them down. They sent this to me in the mail anyway.” He shook his head as though irritated. “I don’t know how they even tracked me down; I don’t have a fixed address. Or a mail box.”

“Never underestimate the men and men-related individuals’ clothing industry’s ability to track down hot guys,” Elliott grumbled. “Bet those two-faced bastards nabbed a deal with that Octane guy, too. I expect we’ll see our speedy  _ compadre _ racing around the arena with his  asscheeks out before long.” He eyed up Crypto in the  NebulaJock with a mixture of lust and envy. “I’m surprised you’re even wearing it. What if it’s bugged, or booby-trapped?  _ Booty _ -trapped?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a piece of fabric.” Crypto paused. “And I already scanned it for any hidden devices or toxins before I so much as touched it. Plus, it’s...comfortable.”

“Damn those Ganymede assholes and their high-tech underwear technology,” Elliott hissed, as Crypto finally closed the distance between them again and pushed him back down onto the bed with a forceful kiss.

“Enough chit-chat,” Crypto grunted, slipping out of his own  NebulaJock before tossing it carelessly across the room. He sidled up along the bed on his knees until he was straddling Elliott’s head. “It’s your turn.”

Elliott whimpered, partly out of desire and partly out of dismay for seeing yet another pair of limited-edition undies being so nonchalantly thrown aside, as Crypto lowered himself until his clit was brushing against Elliott’s top lip. He eagerly got to work, his tongue gently lathering the nub of flesh until he heard the man’s breathing grow ever so slightly louder. He lifted his arms, both hands coming up to cup Crypto’s ass, squeezing hard and feeling the taut muscle beneath the smooth skin. Elliott moaned as his fingers explored Crypto’s ass inch-by-inch, relishing it as though it were a trophy in his own honour. He gasped around Crypto’s clit as his fingers slid between those firm cheeks and rubbed against a warm, tight entrance. 

Crypto sighed, although his breathing had already grown laboured. “I was hoping...hoping that this would finally get you to stop making so much noise. O-Obviously...not.”

_ Even if you  _ did _ gag me, I wouldn’t keep quiet _ , Elliott thought as his tongue lapped at the clit over and over and over. He’d never been one to keep quiet during sex – or, indeed, ever. His moans only grew louder and more determined in response to Crypto’s words, and the other man was clearly too busy being pleasured to get angry.

“Yes,” he murmured. “ _ Mmmm _ ...right there.”

Elliott had rather been hoping that Crypto was a screamer, and so was somewhat disappointed when, after several minutes had passed, his orgasm finally hit and all that came out of Crypto’s mouth was a ragged “ _ Ahh! _ ” as his thighs quaked against Elliott’s head. Elliott kept his tongue going until Crypto’s legs had finished trembling, hearing a heavy sigh of relief from the man above him as his climax died down.

“It’s good,” Crypto mumbled, just as he had done after sampling the Interstellar Crash Elliott had served him earlier. 

“Hey, well, there’s plenty more where that came from.” Eliott shot him a wink, earning a shaky smile in return.

“I guess your mouth is useful for something,” Crypto muttered. “I figured that you’d be the type to moan while you’re going down on somebody. Obviously, I was right.”

“Oh?” Elliott cocked his head, his gorgeous hair brushing against Crypto’s thigh. “You’ve thought about me going down on you  _ before _ ?”

Once again, Elliott  marvelled as Crypto’s face turned bright pink.  _ Jackpot. _

"You  _ have _ ! Man, that is  _ priceless _ ! You think about it a lot, or just when you’re alone in your room with only your  gizmos and toys for company?”

“I-I just...” Crypto spluttered, before screwing his eyes shut in what was clearly an attempt to compose himself. “I like to think about ways of getting you to shut up. And that happened to be the one I liked best.”

“I bet,” Elliott crowed. “Any other fantasies about me you’d like to try out while you have me?”

Rather than respond immediately, Crypto instead climbed off of Elliott’s face and gravitated towards his dick, which was still oozing against his navel, unattended. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Elliott squeaked, before clearing his throat. “I mean, uh, yeah, can do.”

Elliott gasped as his throbbing dick was taken hold of by a pair of decidedly-capable hands. A condom was produced, and Crypto eagerly tore open the packet with his teeth before taking it out and rolling it onto Elliott’s dick. Once it was on properly, Crypto clambered on top of Elliott again and guided his dick into his entrance, sliding him inside. Elliott groaned as Crypto sank down onto him, pushing him deeper and deeper inside, until at  last their thighs met. Crypto’s eyes flickered shut, pink tongue slithering between those lips momentarily before he gave his hips an experimental roll. 

“Feel alright?” he asked.

Elliott grunted, “ _ Oh _ , yeah...”

“Good.”

And with that, Crypto leaned down, bringing his arms around Elliott’s neck and clinging to him tight as his hips got to work, their thighs rubbing together as Crypto ground against him. Elliott threw his head back and moaned – a noise which was quickly silenced when a firm pair of lips crushed his own in a hungry kiss.

Crypto had said he wanted Elliott to fuck him, but really, it was more the other way around – Elliott’s head knocked against the pillow beneath it, and he could feel the whole bed shaking beneath him, moving in time with Crypto’s thrusts. Elliott hummed with delight with every jerk of those hips, the stimulation he’d hungered for almost overwhelming now that he was finally receiving it.

When Crypto’s mouth finally left his, Elliott let out an ecstatic cry, raking his nails down the other man’s back, earning both a groan and a grin in response.

“G-Getting close to the finish s-so soon,  _ Elliott _ ?”

God, the way this kid said his name made it sound like he was both being flirted with and insulted all at once. “Not on your life,  _ Crypto _ , ” Elliott spat though gritted teeth. 

The other man sighed as he lowered his head, mouth tugging against the side of Elliott’s neck for a few moments before murmuring in his ear, “Call me ‘Kim’.” 

“That-  _ ahhh-  _ that your real name?”

“Don’t be r-ridiculous,” he replied, struggling to keep his voice even as he slammed himself down on Elliott’s dick with more  vigour than ever before.

“F-Figures,” Elliott mumbled, before letting out another moan as those firm lips sucked on the tender skin beneath his jaw again. Despite his bravado, Elliott really was struggling to hold himself back – the feel of their bodies crashing together, sweat-stained skin slipping together, coupled with the pleasure building rapidly inside him, was pushing him to the brink. He detached one hand from Kim’s back and reached down to where their two bodies joined, finding his clit again and brushing a solitary finger against it. Hot breath fluttered against Elliott’s bare skin as Kim sighed in response to his touch. Elliott spread his thighs further apart, thrusting up into Kim in time with his movements, and was rewarded with a ragged moan – and then another, and another. 

“L-Looks like I’m not the only one who’s getting close, huh?” Elliott stammered out.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Kim hissed through clenched teeth. “ Ohh ,  _ ohhhh _ ...!”

Elliott eagerly obeyed, and, to his delight, it was indeed Kim who came next – his second climax much more vocal than his first. But the sight of Kim’s perpetually-stony face now flushed and contorted by pleasure, along with the trembling of his thighs against Elliott’s and the pulsing sensation around his dick, was enough to drag him over the edge along with him. No sooner had Kim’s cries died down when Elliott’s reached new heights, and the room blurred around him as he came hard, dick straining against the condom as it unloaded over and over. Kim couldn’t or wouldn’t silence him with a deep kiss this time, allowing Elliott’s thrilled shout to sound out, reverberating around the room like a gunshot. When at last their orgasms had died away, Kim eased himself up off of Elliott, who removed the condom and tossed it into a nearby waste bucket. Kim lowered himself down to meet Elliott’s mouth in another warm kiss, just as hungry as the ones before.

“Fuck,” was the first word Elliott was able to say in the wake of his climax. Then, “Cool,” swiftly followed by, “I mean, ‘great’. Uh, good game?”

Kim sighed against Elliott’s cheek, before saying in a deeply weary voice. “Yes, Elliott.  _ Good game _ .”

“Glad you agree,” he replied with a grin. “You know, uh, give me about ten minutes and I could go for a rematch.”

Kim murmured in his ear, “And if I can’t wait that long...?”

_ Hoo _ _ , boy _ , Elliott thought as he hoisted the other man up to sit on his face again.  _ I should’ve known this kid would be a handful... _

Elliott shifted awkwardly in his seat, trying desperately to think only unsexy thoughts as he sat across the way from Kim – the first time they’d so much as shared a room together since their late-night rendezvous a week previously. 

_ Last thing I need during a freefall from a dropship, _ he thought to himself as he crossed his legs,  _ is an awkward boner. _

Kim, for his part, adamantly refused to make eye contact with him despite the two of them being scarcely two  metres apart. But Elliott caught sight of a familiar smirk tugging one corner of Kim’s mouth more than once. 

_ Oh, he  _ definitely _ is thinking about it, too _ .

Not that Elliott had been staring, of course.

A klaxon sounded and Elliott quickly jumped to his feet as the floor began to sink beneath him, lowering him into the freezing, blistering winds. Kim, in comparison, stood up with an insufferable amount of grace. Their squadmate, Pathfinder, joined them, with his usual smiley face blinking on his chest like a beacon.

“Hey, don’t expect this to go like last time,  _ kid _ ,” Elliott called to his squadmate, and couldn't fail to miss the smile that quickly spread across Kim’s face.

“I’m counting on it,  _ old man _ ,” he shot back.

Kim’s head turned ever so slightly to his left, letting an eye lock with Elliott’s gaze. He suppressed a shiver, and not just because of the sudden chill caused by the dropship’s door opening.

The moment was shattered when a cheery voice exclaimed, “Great! I  _ love _ tension!” and the three of them went toppling into the abyss below, the arena sprawling out beneath them like a patchwork quilt. The games awaited, and Elliott knew there would be time enough for another hookup later.


End file.
